Would you still love me?
by gaarasgirl44
Summary: edward elric and oc biritani uchiha hav a liking to eachother but wat he didnt no was that biritani was a humonculus. rachaeru oc  was in love with roy mustang. everything was perfect until she dies...   lemons later on...


**I'm a monster**

**Do you still love me?**

**GG44?: I decided to write a FMA fanfic. I only want to say that I do not own FMA as I do not own Naruto either. I own none of the characters besides my own and that is final. I don't even own the other OC s because there are real people who asked to be put into this fic, so basically, they own themselves. **

**Now. I am still hooked up with Gaara in the naruto series so don't get the wrong idea gaara fan girls, he's still mine. I just wanted to make a fic where my friends and I were involved in the world of alchemy too. So… just saying im not letting my guard down fan girls. Not … at … all…**

**Chapter 1**

**Veins of venom.**

B's POV

It was below freezing, the rain stinging my eyes as it fell.

The stabbing chill sensation in my arms, burned with the intensity of fire and my consciousness began to fade.

The man that carried me…he crossed into the alley way and dropped me into the darkness. My heart raced. The feeling in my body was similar to adrenaline. I was numb with the fear of dying.

'what if I die?' I asked myself.

I got no answer.

"W-wait!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me. His eyes golden but his face hidden in the darkness. I had never seen his face even when he raised me.

I was scared and I was confused more than I was scared.

_w-why is he leaving me here? Why ? What did I do wrong!_

He turned around once more and left the alley. Leaving me alone.

I closed my eyes, letting the fear churn inside of me.

"Hey!"

I looked up to see a black haired man In a military uniform staring down at me.

"are you ok?" he bent down beside me. "Do you need medical assistance? Do you have a guardian?"

I remained silent. In all the darkness, he stood radiantly against it. He was brightened with innocence. But he was dimmed with an unknown guilt.

I could only stare into his onyx eyes and feel the warmth of his presence shade me from the cold wind and rain.

"Hey, little one, are you ok?"

With my answer I lost my consciousness.

"…yes…"

Roy's POV

She stirred in my arms as I carried her to my apartment. She was slender and pale. By the looks of it, very young.

She had long black hair that draped down over her face, some of it in clumps from the rain.

Rain ran down her face in small river as she breathed small ragged breaths.

When I got home after about an hour of walking, I gently set her on the step, leaning her against the wall.

Digging in my pocket for my keys, I couldn't help but watch her from the corner of my eye.

_What am I going to do with a little girl? I should find her parents but… that man that walked by, could he have anything to do with her?_

I walked in and laid her on my couch.

_My military uniform jacket is a little damp but… it will probably still keep her fairly warm._

I covered her with it and took a step back. She was so defenseless and someone actually dared to leave her out there to die. I thought to myself…that if I ever found the guy that did this to her, I would fry them myself.

The entire situation only pissed me off more.

"Roy? What's going on? You took a while to get back." I smiled. "yeah I got caught up with this little one on the way." "Who is… who is she?"

Her tone was gentle but seemed a little tensed up.

"I found her in an alley. I think some old man dropped her off and left her to die. I couldn't just leave her there."

She smiled warmly as she wrapped her arm around me.

"heh, always trying to be the hero, huh?" I chuckled. "Yeah, yeah sure." I looked into Rachaeru's eyes and she smiled warmly. She was wearing a black night gown with lace around the edges.

"well, what if she has no family? Are you going to take care of her?" "I guess…"

I hugged her close and stroked her dark red hair. "I love you Rachaeru." "I love you too Roy."

She pulled away and grinned.

"so does this mean I should go and sleep at my house tonight?" "N-No! um… well you can go if you want but I can assure you that it is a lot better if you stay here! Its raining outside." "Well, where do I sleep?"

"In my bed of course! Did you lose your brain back at that night club?"

"NO!" she reached up and ruffled my hair.

"Very funny. pony boy."

She kissed me on the cheek and walked back into my room.

"Oh you're up!"

Kankuro's POV

_Shit! _

I screamed in my head as I saw my little brother's head hit the ground.

"Gaara!" I ran toward him and used alchemy to create stone puppets. "Die!" I screamed as I forced them onto my enemy. The one who injured my brother. The blood ran out from under the rubble. The silence only signaled his death.

"Gaara!" I scooted toward him. "hey are you ok!"

He looked up at me with paling seafoam green eyes.

_He's dying. He's losing tons of blood… this isn't good… I just lost Temari… I cant lose Gaara too!_

I ripped off my sleeve and covered the wound on his chest. The blood seeped through it as soon as I put it over him but I didn't give up. I still kept the pressure, I couldn't afford to give up.

He looked up at me with tired eyes that still fought for his very life.

"Kankuro… its over. I cant hold on. Im finished. Im going to die here so stop trying to save me. If you save me… I wont get to see her again."

"HER? What about me! What about everything you ever dreamed of? Ever loved! You are going to give it all away!" "Yes. Not only because I want to , but because I have no choice. I cant control my fate at this point. Im only using sheer will power to stay awake. I'll be leaving soon. But Kankuro.."

"Yeah…?"

Tears began to fall as his eyes began to close. His blood red locks began to droop and the rain began to fall again.

"you were the best brother I could ever have. Temari thought the same thing. I know that we lost her even more after the transmutation…but…heh…we were too naïve…Kankuro…don't let my existence cease."

"YOU ARENT GOING TO DIE! STOP FUCKING SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT!"

I grabbed him and wrapped him in my arms. My little brother was slipping away even as I held him close. I wished now that I had held him a lot when he was little. I wished that I wasn't a coward…

"Tell Hate that I love her…" his grip slipped away as his hand fell to his side and his pale eyes closed forever. I would never get to hear his voice again. He was all I had…..

"GAARA!" I slammed my fist onto the ground. "Damn it you idiot! I should have died! Not you! You were all I had and now you are fucking gone!"

I knew it wouldn't work but I was just a fucking naïve moron. I committed the taboo like a fucking seven year old.

Only to find a monster. And to be told that I had part of my soul taken from me.

I lost them both and now I'm alone.

B's POV

I looked up to the black haired man again. He smiled down at me "Are you ok?" "Yeah."

I was warm but I still felt damp from the rain. I looked down at the military jacket and lifted it off of me. "So, what's your name?" he asked gently.

"Ha- No…I'm Biritani Uchiha." "Oh, it's a nice name." "Thanks." he took back the jacket and hung it on a coat hook.

My heartbeat quickened as I looked around the room. The walls were white and there were a couple shelves filled with alchemy books, some dressers and a radio.

"so have you ever held a conversation before?"

I scowled at him. "you aren't funny." "Sorry… so how old are you? You look about Edward Elric's age."

"Who is he?" "He's an alchemist who is wanting to take the alchemy exam."

"What is that?" "It is the exam you can take if you want to be a state alchemist." "Wow. that's cool."

"Yeah, you know something else? Edward is also about your height too."

"Really?" "Yeah he's a shorty." "BAKA!" I screeched uncontrollably.

He laughed loudly. "Wow! You actually looked alive! And to think you actually react like Ed does. Its almost scary."

"Yeah and you're some kind of hot headed moron who just has to pick on my height when I am probably over fifteen years younger than you!"

"heh, yeah yeah what ever. Anyway, my girlfriend, Rachaeru is asleep in the other room and I have a guest room you can borrow over here. I may also have an old shirt or two that you can borrow from Rachaeru." "Thank you."

I followed him into the guest room and he left me with a large old shirt that Rachaeru used to use as a night shirt.

After I changed, he brought me some cocoa and a sandwich, which I devoured in about four bites.

"Hungry aren't you?" "Yeah."

I collapsed onto the bed and frowned at him.

"What?" "Why did you save me?"

"I don't know… I just couldn't leave you there."

I smiled. "Wow. that's a first…" "What?" "Its nothing."

And as soon as my head hit the pillow, I passed out.

Roy's POV

She fell asleep. After passing out that is…

I came in to check on her and she was breathing normally again. Her face was calm and gentle as if she couldn't harm a fly.

I brushed the hair away from her neck only to find something I didn't want to see.

_OH SHIT!_

I stepped back and pulled out my ignition glove.

_What the hell?_

I got a little closer. I lifted the hair from her neck once more to lay eyes on the blue ouraborus tattoo.

_I have seen this tattoo. it's the tattoo of a homunculus but… wasn't a homunculi tattoo red?_

_Are there different types of homunculi?_

Questions raced through my mind. Confusion spreading.

_So the girl apparently died. You have to fail a human transmutation in order to create a homunculus…_

She seemed so peaceful. It would kill me to kill her. It would remind me of ishbal and I didn't want to think of that time. Ive tried so hard to forget. I don't want to be reminded by a blood stain and a burn on my guest bed floor.

But I had to do this. I had to hide her from the rest of the world. I slipped on my ignition glove on. I couldn't lose her…. *boom*…like I lost everything else. *b screaming*

**GG: ok ok I hoped you liked it! Please comment and rate and all that other good stuff! I would love to hear your comments so don't hesitate!**

**Roy: yeah commenting sounds fun!**

**Rachaeru: what ever, at least im in the first chapter right! ****J**

**GG44: *cricket* yeah ..um… ok….**

**Gaara: why am I here?**

**GG44?: youre going to help me with the credits stuff. You no…**

**Gaara: ok. Sounds fun. Its better than doing nothing I guess**

**GG44: ok now get ready for the next chapta of awesomeness!**


End file.
